


Repeal of the Marriage Law

by Die_Aladria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forced Marriage, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Aladria/pseuds/Die_Aladria
Summary: A drabble of 100 words: How does Hermione Malfoy react to the fact that she could now divorce her husband?





	Repeal of the Marriage Law

**Author's Note:**

> _Just a tiny drabble (assuming “Mh” counts as word, which for me it does). Obviously it’s not canon-compatible; Dramione Marriage Law stuff seldom is. Enjoy reading!_

**Dramione Drabble: Repeal of the Marriage Law**

“We could have a divorce now.” She was steadily avoiding his eyes.  
“Do you want one?” he inquired.  
“Well, if you…”  
He sighed impatiently; clearly she was too scared to admit anything and he would have to do something awefully Gryffindor-ish.  
“Well, I don’t.” His hand reached for hers. “And I don’t want you to leave me either, Granger!”  
She took the offered hand and smiled. “It’s been “Malfoy” for ten years, Malfoy!”  
“Mh, and the bribe I spent those years ago to make you my perfect Marriage Law match was really worth every knut.” He kissed her knuckles.  
“WHAT?!”


End file.
